Behind the scenes of How to Tran your Dragon
by Tashewa
Summary: What if how to train your dragon had over 5 hiccups, a weird director and the worst beautician ever. well find out...
1. Chapter 1

Behind the scenes of How to Train your Dragon

"CUT!" shouted the director. "Hiccup! You need to touch the dragon, not run away!"

"I know," said Hiccup 1, "but if I touch it my hand sanitizer will come off."

"Your hand sanitizer?"

"Yes and that…thing…might bite my beautiful head off!

"It's a trained dragon. It won't harm you…much." "Ok," said the director, "fetch me Hiccup 2!"

"Yes sir," said the helper guy, "I will get him right away, but sir, I don't think that he will work for this scene."

"And why not?"

"Well, he is to buff but I will fetch him if you want. He is in the gym."

"What about Hiccup 3?"

"Oh, he is here."

"Why is he under the table,"

"He doesn't do well in front of cameras."

"Then how did he get the part?"

"You gave it to him, sir"

"He will do."

Hiccup 3 got up and went to his place.

"Do the cameras have to stare at me when I touch it?" he asked

"Well, duh!" said the director

"Umm, maybe you can just film the dragon."

"No, no, no, we must film you to."

"Pleeeease"

"Fine, we will film your hand and its head, ok"

"Thank you sir."

"Remember, you are touching the dragon for the first time, so act a little frightened."

"I am sir, I am"

The dragon trainer took Toothless out and said the commands.

"Sit."

He sat down.

"Action!"

"Touch" he said and the dragon touched the hand of Hiccup 3 with his head.

"Shake and run"

Toothless wiggled his head around and ran away.

"umm," said the director, "were is the dragon going?"

"It's running out of the studio, COME BACK!"

**Tashewa here, please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, this is a very simple scene," said the director, "all you need to do is fall of the dragon."

"Sir Yes sir!" shouted Hiccup 4 who was full of brushes and scars from head to toe.

"OMGGGGGGG, Hiccup 4, it's been like foreverrrrrrrr!" the makeup lady came running into the studio, her make up flying in all directions knocking out half the camera crew.

"HEY!" screamed the director, "we need those guys."

"Oops, sorry," giggled the makeup lady. She turned and looked at Hiccup 4 (the stunt double, well, one of them) "eeeeek, you can't go on camera looking like you just got back from war."

Hiccup 4 collapsed on the ground, moaning and groaning about the pain. Makeup lady grabbed him, pulled him up, sat him down and began what she liked to call 'magic'.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed the dragon trainer. Toothless came shooting into the studio knocking all the cameras, props, chair and tables into the air. A loud scream came from under one of the tables.

"Poor Hiccup 3," sighed the producer, shaking his head. "Well is hiccup 4 ready?"

"Wait…..hold on….there! FABOULOUS!"

"He looks like a chicken, with a clown face and an emu's body," Protested the director.

"Oops, I was going for more peacock than chicken, if ya know what I mean."

"No…no I don't." *plonk* Hiccup 4 was back on the ground, unconscious. "well we can't film his face looking like that, and there's no awakening him now…so we shall put him on the dragon, the dragon will throw him off, and when he lands in the water it should wake him up."

"ooooookkkkkeeeeee," giggled the makeup lady.

"You can leave now. And you," he said pointing at the studio crew who were still recovering from the flying makeup, "put him on the dragon."

They did so.

"Action!"

"Toothless," said the dragon trainer, "fly, shake, fall." Toothless rose from the ground, flew past the green scenes, shook off hiccup 4 from his back into the random water bellow (it was actually a hole which the producers just decided to full up with water for effect) and fell into it as well. "Good boy."

"YEA!" exclaimed hiccup 4 after emerging from the water, noticing that he was awake and revived.

**Hey, Tashewa here, I'm sorry for not updating in like forever. just a little reminder that I am writing terribly accidentally on purpose, ok. Kwl, peace, love, hippie stuff, pls R&amp;R. and pls no flames but positive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
